The Courage to LoveYou
by lightning strikes 101
Summary: the lioness falls for the snake, and he for her. but life is still the same. it won't change to accept the change, and neither will their friends. but love doesn't like to be left out, so when it meddles with fate...it'll teach them all. R&R...AU
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS!! K, sorry, but i haven't beta'd my story, and i think it needs it. but if it's still good, please say so (say if it's bad too!!). i really want to know what u guys think of this one, cos it's not my usual type of writing. anywayz, enjoy!! :P R&R (characters belong to jk...u get the point)

**The Courage to Love…You  
CHAPTER 1**

**DPOV**

My name is Draco Malfoy, Lucius' heir, my mother's treasure, my lover's enemy.

I love her, she hates me. I'm a coward, she's courageous. I'm a suck up, she's independent. I'm a woos, she never lets a tear fall. I'm hot, she's beautiful. I'm cruel, she's caring. And that's why I love her. She's everything I'm not. She's everything I wish I was. She's my all.

You might think that that's the crappest reason for loving anyone, but that's your view. This is mine. So shut up and pay attention!

This girl I love, which I can't name, because you'd laugh at me, just passed me in the hall and called me a ferret. I guess I deserved that, but I won't admit it aloud, and you can't make me!

She just walked off with her boyfriend, kissing him on his red cheek, ignoring my existence and sanity. I guess I deserved that, but I won't admit it aloud!

My life sucks…didn't I mention that?

Well, it does. And I can't do a thing to change it.

**HPOV**

My name is Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's best friends but my lover's enemy. I'm a coward for not telling him how I feel, he's brave and says what he thinks. I'm a suck up to all teachers, he's independent, does what he wants, says what he wants. I'm weak, always asking for my friends' help, he's strong, never asking a favour from anyone. He's handsome, I'm plain. He never lets his emotions get the better of him, I let all my tears fall.

And that's why I love him. He's everything I strive to be. He's everything I should be. And I love him, a lot.

I just passed him in the hallway, he called me a mudblood. As I am. It's not false, it's true. But I kept my face straight. I'd cry later, when no one is watching, when no one can hear.

**DPOV**

McGonagall just named the two heads. It was my brave little lion and my wimpy self. As we walked up to stand before everyone I saw her glance my direction but as I turned my head to look at her I thought that I must've been dreaming for she was looking straight ahead at McGonagall.

We reached the stage together and that's when she fell. I froze in mid-step, half of my self yearning to help her, to touch her, to aid her, while the other half of me remembered my damn pride and the fact that all the Slytherins were watching us. But before I could make a choice she was up, my brave little lion, and kept on walking towards McGonagall. My amused self followed after her and no one, thankfully, had noticed my hesitation.


	2. Chapter 2

**only one message before it starts - R&R!! :D enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

**DPOV**

We followed McGonagall up the many staircases of Hogwarts and through a door that I had never seen before. We walked on through until a faint glimmer of light appeared. It seemed to be coming from a painting of a haggard man dressed in a black suit. Funny, there was no obvious light coming from the picture and yet…the light was emanating from it…weird. Upon reaching it, McGonagall told us to choose a password, and without waiting to hear what it was, left.

My lioness broke the silence between us, asking in a strangely petite manner, 'so…uh… what do you want it to be?'

I could feel Lucius' education bearing down on me, compelling me to insult her, to aggravate her, but I couldn't. I finally had a chance to make things right with her and so I was.

'Ladies first,' I whispered in reply and inwardly laughed at the shock clearly printed on her angelic face.

She had _no_ idea what was in store for her.

**HPOV**

Wow! Had he actually said that??

'Uh, well…I dunno.' I whispered. Wait...why was I whispering? My Drakey-Poo… I mean Draco...looked at me curiously. 'What?' I asked him, afraid some chocolate was on my nose from the ride to school. But my…I mean Draco of course…raised one perfectly manicured – wait! Manicured? *shrug* he still looked good so what the heck! Anyway, he raised his eyebrow and said in his wonderfully husky voice, 'aren't you supposed to know everything…Hermione?' I opened my mouth to reply….WAIT A SECOND! REWIND!! Did he actually say my name?? Wind rushed by me and the last thing I remember was landing on my bum (and boy, did it hurt!)

**DPOV**

Oh crap! I leant forward to catch her but I was too late. I only managed to keep her head safe from the ground but I can't say the same for her buttocks (that had to have hurt!). I planted my arms around her body and braced myself for her weight but as I lifted her up she was…light. (Pansy should take some tips from her!!) I turned around to walk into the portrait but slammed head first into the man's portrait. 'Will you let us in already?' I demanded, pointedly looking at Hermione. But a fat load of good that did me! He just shrugged and looked away. 'Bloody hell! Let us in!' I kept staring at the haggard man until he finally, in VERY exaggerated motions, rolled his eyes at me. 'I need a password to do so, young Malfoy.'  
'Bloody hell!' was that his only reason for keeping us out?!  
'Bloody hell it is then,' he replied, smiling smugly at me before opening up the concealed door. I rolled my eyes and walked in, _nearly_ tripping over my laces but thankfully I regained control before my Hermione could fall off.


End file.
